Foxy the Pirate
Foxy the Pirate is one of five animatronics in Five Nights at Freddy's: The Silver Eyes. He is an alternate counterpart of Foxy the Pirate from Five Nights at Freddy's and the Decommissioned animatronic of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. The Silver Eyes Before Fritz was Foxy, he was a young boy who attended his friend's birthday party at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. At the party, the five children were visited by Springbonnie, one of the two retired animatronic suits from an older location, Fredbear's Family Diner. (actually William Afton wearing the Spring Bonnie suit). He lured them into a back room where he brutally murdered them and hid their bloodied corpses inside the 4 animatronic mascots, plus one in the other retired suit. The children's spirits remained trapped in the animatronics. In 1995, The family restaurant Charlie's father once owned now an incomplete shopping mall has been built in the restaurant's place, but upon further investigation the friends discover the restaurant is still standing, and the mall has been built around it. After breaking in, Charlotte and her friends explore the abandoned restaurant and find that the animatronic mascot characters - Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie the Rabbit, and Chica the Chicken, which were built by Charlie's father - have been left behind. The next day, Charlie and her friends attend the scholarship's launch ceremony at their old school, where Michael's parents give a speech about him. Afterwards, John confesses to Charlie that he remembers seeing a strange person in a yellow Freddy costume at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza on the day of Michael's death, and he now suspects this person was Michael's killer. That night, Charlie, Jessica, John, and Carlton return to the restaurant, accompanied by their friends Lamar, Marla, and her 11-year-old brother Jason. They discover the still-functioning control panel which makes the robots move, and Charlie finds a fourth robot - Foxy the Pirate Fox - which cuts her arm with its hook. The next morning, haunted by recent events, Charlie tells John that before moving to Hurricane her father owned another restaurant called Fredbear's Family Diner, which featured two performing robots, yellow versions of Freddy Fazbear and Bonnie the Bunny. William reveals that the robots are possessed by the vengeful ghosts of his victims, and boasts that they will hunt down and kill any intruders. The group tries to hide in a party room, but all four robots corner them. After Golden Freddy appears,which Charlie realizes is possessed by Michael's ghost. Golden Freddy allows them to leave and Chief Burke arrives to search for the missing Officer Dunn. William grabs Charlie by the back of her neck in the Spring Bonnie costume,but Charlie activates its spring locks,killing William. As the robots drag William's corpse away, Chief Burke escorts everyone out of the mall. The friends go their separate ways, and before leaving Hurricane, Charlie visits her father's grave, remembering a happy day she had with him. The Twisted Ones After the events of the first book, Foxy is revealed to be deactivated along with the other withered animatronics in Clay Burke's boiler room. Although his original form is briefly mentioned by Charlie, Foxy appears as his withered counterpart, Withered Foxy , and helps the others fight against Springtrap and his twisted abominations. Trivia *It was originally implied the endoskeleton with silver eyes was presumably Foxy's as mentioned in Silver Eyes, but the final novel'' The Fourth Closet confirms it as Circus Baby's. *Although Foxy doesn't physically appear in ''The Fourth Closet, it is revealed that he and the rest of the original animatronics were merged into Molten Freddy by William Afton's remnant. Category:Classics Category:Animatronics Category:Characters Category:Antagonists